<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Bottles and Wet Confessions by Audzilla28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793111">Empty Bottles and Wet Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28'>Audzilla28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undead Piss Fic Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Frottage, M/M, Pee, Piss, Urine, Watersports, i cant stop my brains just, im sory for flooding the reikao tag with so much piss, keep goin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mm, but yer so sweet an’ caring, I feel like ‘m doin’ too little for ya sometimes,” Kaoru complained. “I get all ‘mbarrassed when I wanna say somethin’ sweet, an’ I know you’ll tease m’ for it.” Rei sighed, a little upset at himself for not realizing. He rubbed circles into Kaoru’s back gently. </p><p>“Kaoru, my love,” Rei called gently. Kaoru pulled his face back, missing the warmth Rei’s body offered to him. “If I promise not to tease you, will you say these things more often?” Kaoru nodded enthusiastically, but his eyes were drooping - from alcohol or how late they were up, Rei couldn’t quite tell.</p><p>“C’mere,” Rei brought Kaoru in, hugging him tightly. Kaoru’s arms squeezed him back, before pulling back. “What?” Rei asked. Kaoru answered by smashing his lips into Rei’s hungrily. The sudden switch from emotional to intimate surprised Rei, but he welcomed it easily as he pushed his tongue into Kaoru’s mouth.</p><p>----------------------<br/>Kaoru gets drunk, talks about how he loves Rei, then pisses his pants on Rei's lap before passing out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undead Piss Fic Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2271959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty Bottles and Wet Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>brbrbrbrbbr agin i feel bad for flooding reikao with literally. so much piss. anyways love you all horndogs who keep eating this shit up please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          “Rei~,” Kaoru drawled, curled up in Rei’s lap. His face was flushed, and his hand was twirling a chunk of Rei’s hair around his finger. He took a swig of his drink, frowning as the bottle was empty. Rei’s arms tightened around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Kaoru, my dear, I do worry that you’ve had too much,” Rei spoke softly into his ear, plucking the empty bottle from his weak grip. Kaoru let out a whine as Rei set it next to the other empty bottles, the majority of them from Kaoru. Rei had been drinking too - though nowhere near as much as Kaoru - and finished his own drink, ready to turn in for the night. Kaoru slurred something out before rubbing his face into Rei’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “What did you say?” Rei asked, pressing his hand into Kaoru’s chest gently. Kaoru popped his head up, pouting at Rei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “I said yer really warm, ‘kay?” Kaoru slurred. “Vamp’r bas’ard,” he added, nuzzling his face back into Rei’s chest. He moved his legs around, straddling Rei’s hips as he wrapped his arms around Rei’s chest. He pressed his face farther into Rei, not wanting to move one bit. Rei let out a light chuckle, stroking Kaoru’s hair softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “You’re too cute, my love,” Rei purred softly. Kaoru tilted his head up, pressing his chin into Rei’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “And yer too handsome~” Kaoru drawled. “Yer so tall, an’ yer hair is so pretty, an’ I love when y’ kiss me an’ yer eyes ‘re-” Rei cut him off with an amuse chuckle. Kaoru pouted up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “I wasn’ done yet!” He cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Ah, I apologize.” Rei wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s waist. “I do wish you’d be this honest to me when you’re sober, y’know.” Kaoru brought himself up to nuzzle into the crook of Rei’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Mm, but yer so sweet an’ caring, I feel like ‘m doin’ too little for ya sometimes,” Kaoru complained. “I get all ‘mbarrassed when I wanna say somethin’ sweet, an’ I know you’ll tease m’ for it.” Rei sighed, a little upset at himself for not realizing. He rubbed circles into Kaoru’s back gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Kaoru, my love,” Rei called gently. Kaoru pulled his face back, missing the warmth Rei’s body offered to him. “If I promise not to tease you, will you say these things more often?” Kaoru nodded enthusiastically, but his eyes were drooping - from alcohol or how late they were up, Rei couldn’t quite tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “C’mere,” Rei brought Kaoru in, hugging him tightly. Kaoru’s arms squeezed him back, before pulling back. “What?” Rei asked. Kaoru answered by smashing his lips into Rei’s hungrily. The sudden switch from emotional to intimate surprised Rei, but he welcomed it easily as he pushed his tongue into Kaoru’s mouth. He felt Kaoru’s tongue scrape against his fangs, making him shiver against his lap. Kaoru pulled his arms out from behind Rei, wrapping them around Rei’s neck instead. He rolled his hips hungrily into Rei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Mm, you’re quite horny tonight,” Rei teased. Kaoru simply groaned as Rei palmed him through his pants. Rei’s hand traced the outline of Kaoru’s cock, rubbing the tip through the fabric. Kaoru shuddered strongly, and a wet mark appeared where the tip of his cock pressed into the fabric. Rei furrowed his eyes curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Hm, what’s this?” He asked, stroking the wet spot with his finger. Kaoru’s legs trembled weakly, and a thought hit Rei - when was the last time Kaoru had gotten up to pee? He sucked in a breath as Kaoru let out a weak moan, the wet spot growing larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Rei,” Kaoru moaned out, shuddering. Rei prodded Kaoru’s abdomen with his other hand, watching Kaoru whine as more piss leaked out of him. The crotch of his pants were growing more and more wet as his bladder ached, Rei massaging it roughly. His breath caught in his throat as his drunken mind let his muscles relax, piss flooding his pants. He let out a low moan as it trickled from his pants, soaking Rei underneath him and wetting the couch. Rei pulled his hand back from Kaoru’s abdomen, using both hands to rub at Kaoru’s cock though the wet fabric as he peed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Kaoru shuddered - with his delayed mind, he hadn’t even realized how badly he had had to pee until Rei had touched him. Rei didn’t seem to mind though, his cock straining against his wet pants as he pulled Kaoru in for a sloppy kiss. His hand finally dipped below Kaoru’s waist band, pulling out his wet cock and stroking it roughly. He tugged his own cock out of his pants, freeing it, and pulled Kaoru farther onto his hips. He wrapped his hand around both of their wet cocks, Kaoru’s glistening as the final drops of piss left his bladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Wet sounds filled the room as Rei jerked them roughly, the wetness between them providing decent enough lubrication. Kaoru shuddered on Rei’s lap, catching Rei’s lips in a kiss. He let Rei push his tongue into his mouth yet again, meeting it with his own and swirling them around each other. Rei’s hand, tight around their cocks, pumped itself quickly, Rei already desperate for orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          It wasn’t long before Kaoru cried out, voice shaking as he rutted into Rei’s hand, cum mixing with his liquids from before. He panted heavily as he sucked roughly on Rei’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Hey, be careful where you leave hickies,” Rei warned weakly. It was an empty threat - they knew enough about makeup at this point to properly cover up any stray marks. Kaoru stayed attached to Rei’s neck, biting and licking at various spots desperately. Kaoru’s tongue grazed against a spot along his neck, and the sensitivity made Rei jolt, his hand jerking desperately around his cock. Kaoru had dislodged himself after his orgasm, but that didn’t stop Rei from letting out a grunt as he came. His cum shot up, splattering against Kaoru’s shirt as he rode out his orgasm. Kaoru was still attached to his neck, nipping away at whatever skin he could find. Rei finally pushed him off, heaving a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Mm,” Kaoru complained, eyes drooping as exhaustion consumed him. He swayed on Rei’s lap unsteadily. “‘M love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “I love you too. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Rei sat Kaoru on the hardwood floor, quickly wiping up the mess on the couch and spraying it with cleaner. He tugged his and Kaoru’s wet clothing off, tossing it into the washer before hoisting Kaoru up. Carrying him bridal-style to the bedroom, he skipped the bed for the bathroom, turning on the shower as he set Kaoru down. He wobbled as he stood, Rei’s arm keeping him up as he stepped weakly into the warm water. He let out a low groan of happiness, feeling Rei lather him up through the blur of exhaustion. Rei rinsed both of them off, sitting Kaoru on the edge of the counter as he rummaged around the closet for towels. He dried himself quickly, wrapping the towel around his waist before enveloping Kaoru is a second one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Kaoru simply let out a quiet giggle as he snuggled into the blanket, Rei lifting him up yet again to carry him back to the bedroom. He laid Kaoru down gently onto the bed before sliding in next to him, wrapping his arms around Kaoru’s waist. He pressed loving kisses to Kaoru’s back, knowing he was already fast asleep. He tugged the blanket up over them, nuzzling his head against Kaoru’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos appreciated please give me more ideas because i am running out of pee fic ideas for these two that i havent done already</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>